othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Selvetarm
| domains = Chaos, Drow, Evil, Spider, War | favored weapon = Venommace (heavy mace) }} Selvetarm, known also as The Spider that Waits or Lolth's Champion, was a chaotic evil demigod worshiped by few drow in the Underdark; the place where his worshipers were most common was in the city of Eryndlyn. He was the patron of unequaled battle prowess and bloodlust. Selvetarm cared only for battle and destruction everywhere, and he had great hatred for all things living, although that was nothing compared to the hate he had stored for his mistress Lolth. Manifestations When sending his avatar, the Spider that Waits appeared as a large spider some of the time with the head of a drow male. He was known to wield a sword and mace in his front arms, and he could call upon the spells of all spheres. The Spider that Waits rarely manifested himself in the realms; he preferred to send his avatar or just ignore the petitions of his supplicants, although he would manifest when his avatar was busy elsewhere. On those rare occasions, he manifested as a tiny sphere of utter darkness. Worshipers The Church of Selvetarm usually acted over the manifestations of soul spiders, and also common spiders. He manifested his pleasure by the discovery of stones, dried bark or webstone, and his anger by making pieces of weapon or armor break upon contact. All of the Selvetargtlin were trained in the sword in addition to the clerical skills. Although the church was mostly males, a handful of females worship Selvetarm. Relationships Selvetarm was grudgingly allied with Lolth, even though he was her consort. Although he was not hugely enamored of that fact he guarded her vigilantly. He was also known to defend Garagos due to the similarity of their personalities and portfolios. He fiercely opposed his father, Vhaeraun's, machinations and had opposed him on multiple occasions, one being during the War of the Spider Queen as Vhaeraun sought to destroy Lolth in her weakened state. History Selvetarm was born from the brief union between Vhaeraun and Zandilar the Dancer, a demipower worshiped by elves in Yuirwood and later absorbed by Bast who would become Sharess, which was part of an elaborate plan to help Zandilar's followers against the attacks of Lolth's. Selvetarm was alone for a time, until he was befriended by Eilistraee who showed him the ways of good, but all this would be short lived as a result of the trickery of Lolth. The Spider Queen was enraged by the existence of a demonic lesser lord of the Abyss, Zanassu, who professed himself as having power over spiders. Around this time the spider demon Zanassu had been weakened by a conflict in the Prime Material Plane, and so Lolth tricked Selvetarm into destroying the Demon Lord and absorbing his divine power, under the false pretenses of winning Eilistraee's gratitude. But in his actions Selvetarm also absorbed enough of Zanassu's malevolence to overcome his acquired goodness. Lolth used this to her advantage and entrapped Selvetarm's will, binding her grandson to her service. , duel]] In 1372 DR, during the War of the Spider Queen, the drow of Menzoberranzan sent a contingent to Lolth's Demonweb Pits where they discovered Lolth defenseless. Their guide, a High Priest of the Masked Lord from House Jaelre, summoned his god, Vhaeraun, to attack the defenseless Lolth, but Selvetarm appeared and in the ensuing battle they both fell off the web and plummeted into the darkness below. Selvetarm was later (Nightal 20, 1375) slain by Cavatina Xarann, a Darksong Knight of Eilistraee, wielding the Crescent Blade. Dogma References Further Reading * * Category:Deities Category:Dark Seldarine Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Dead deities Category:Deities from the Demonweb Pits Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Drow domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Spider domain deities Category:War domain deities